


Dorian's Dream

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian won’t give up on the state calling him about the baby, Annie.  He decides to do some checking with someone at the state, instead of waiting.  </p><p> </p><p>Warning:  Sad, sad, sad.  </p><p>Part 2 of Pipe Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Dream

Dorian’s Dream  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Dorian won’t give up on the state calling him about the baby, Annie. He decides to do some checking with someone at the state, instead of waiting.  
Warnings: Death of a small child. Sad, sad, sad. Angst and more sad.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 4042  
Part 2 of Pipe Dream. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127450

 

John got up that morning and was raring to go. But he noticed that Dorian wasn’t. “Dorian, we’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed soon.”

“John, I feel like taking a day off today. Just tell the captain I was sick,” Dorian teased. 

“Still depressed about little Annie?” John asked. 

“More than depressed, John. I want some changes made and I intend on taking them into my own hands.”

“What are you planning on doing?” John wondered. 

“I’m going to take the bus down to the State Child and Welfare Department and see if I can talk to someone about Annie,” Dorian explained. 

“Let me call the captain and see if she’ll let us off for the day. That way I can drive you and we can check into it together.”

“You would do that for me?” Dorian asked. 

“I would do almost anything for you and that includes taking a baby into our lives and turning it upside down.”

“But it might be just the kind of shake up we need in our life. She’s such a sweet baby,” Dorian pointed out. 

“You do realize that we don’t know of anyone that has a baby. We couldn’t call anyone for advice, because there is no one to call. I would like to think we could handle most things, but you never know with a four month old Annie,” John said. 

“They have MXes that are different than our MXes at the station, in the station day care. I’ve heard they are very good with the children. So, you see, we would have someone to take her while we work,” Dorian said. 

“And what about when we get called out at night?” John asked. 

“We would have to hire a nanny that would be on call,” Dorian guessed. 

“Dorian, that’s going to cost a lot of money, I think we need to think about this a little more before we rush in there telling them we want a child.”

“What happened to you going with me to check things out?”

“Dorian, please, sit down and we’ll talk seriously about this,” John suggested. 

Dorian sat down and asked, “Are you going to call the captain or not?”

“I’m going to call her if we decide to move on with this. Right now we need to decide what we’re going to do with a baby. Annie won’t fit into our lives at all. I’m moody and grumpy, what child wants someone like me as a parent?” John asked. 

“I would love you as a parent. You’re not giving yourself enough credit, John.”

“Okay, back to hiring someone to come to the house every time we get called out, where are we going to get the money for that?” John asked. 

“I see, so now it’s all about money, nothing else. Just the cost and because I don’t get paid, you will hold that against me. Am I right?” Dorian asked. 

“Dorian, do some research on how much it costs to raise a child these days and see if you still feel the same way about being angry with me.”

“Fine, I’ll do research. I’m good at that. In the mean time, Annie is at some home where they probably just let her cry and cry. Doesn’t that bother you in the least?” Dorian asked, 

“Yes, it bothers me. She’s so sweet and to think she might be with someone that doesn’t give a shit about her, bugs the fuck out of me. Happy now?” John growled. 

Dorian smiled and said, “You’re not near as tough as you pretend.”

“Dorian, you stay home today and do research and then you can tell me about it tonight. I’ll work with an MX today.”

“No, I can do research at work just as easily as here. I don’t want you to have to work with an MX if you don’t want to,” Dorian said. 

“Find out if there is any law against robots adopting children. That would be something to look into also,” John said. 

“I’m going to be quiet today because I’m going to be searching for all of this information, lucky you.”

“Hey, I happen to like talking with you. Besides you have to share info as it comes in.”

Dorian got dressed and they left for the day.

~~~~~

Captain Maldonado called John into her office. “Sit down, John. I want to ask you a few things.”

“What? Personal things? You know how I hate that, Captain.”

“Yes, personal things. I just got a call from the State Child and Welfare office and they said you’re interested in adopting that baby that was here. Is that true?”

“Actually, I told Dorian to check into it, I didn’t tell him to actually fill out the forms or anything. Why, what did they want to know?” John asked. 

“They wanted to know what you were like and what type of home life you have. They wanted to know if you were involved with anyone. John, I know very little about you other than you’re a fucking great cop. And I sure as hell can’t say that, can I?”

“What are you going to say?” John asked. 

“What **is** your home life like with Dorian there?” 

“It’s nice. Dorian cooks for me, cleans with me and keeps me company. I’ve never been happier than I am right now. He mentioned that they have day care at the station and I was wondering about that,” John said. 

“Is Dorian more than your roommate, John?” 

“What difference does that make, Captain? It’s no one’s business what I do or don’t do with by dick,” John spat out. 

“Remarks like that will never get you that child. So, you are in a relationship with Dorian. You don’t have to tell them that,” she said. 

“It’s no ones business. I hate that they’re already checking into my life. They’ll find out that I go to an Anger Class and they’ll judge me for that. Dorian wants this more than anything in the world,” John said. 

“You want my advice?” the captain asked. 

“Yes, please.”

“Tell them you are just roomies. But both of you would like to have a child, so you’re going to share the rights of said child and want to do it together. I’m going to tell them you are one of my best cops, but you do need to talk in the Anger Classes if you want me to do this.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” John asked, smiling. 

“Yes, John, I’m blackmailing you. And I have a good idea for you about the babysitting when you get called out in the middle of the night. Have Rudy give you an older model MX that is not commissioned to the city and he can be your new nanny. What do you think?”

“Would you leave your child with an MX?” John asked. 

“Yes, I would. As long as the MX understood that he was to stay in the house and take care and protect said child. I think it could work. While you bring her to work to the day care, he can charge and you don’t have to worry about that MX during the day. I think it would work, John. Go and talk to Dorian about it.”

“I’m going to take him to lunch and we’ll discuss it away from here,” John said. 

“Okay, see you when you get back,” Captain Maldonado said. 

John walked out and said, “Dorian, we’re going to lunch. I have something to discuss with you.”

“Good, I have some things to discuss with you, too.”

They went to their favorite place to hang out and have lunch and Dorian ordered for John. After all, Dorian knew John better than he knew himself. 

“So, what do you have to discuss with me?” Dorian asked as they sat in a booth and waited for John’s lunch. 

“The Captain is going to fill out the paperwork for us, saying we’re just roommates. She thinks it would be easier that way. They might give us a fighting chance if we’re not a couple,” John said. 

“I was going to ask you if we could do that. I think it would work out better in the long run. We can put the charging station in your bedroom and make the other room into a nursery. We still have to find someone to watch her while we get calls in the middle of the night,” Dorian said. 

“It’s our room, Dorian. Not my room. And I have an answer to that problem. Would you like to hear?”

“Yes, fill me in. Was it the captain’s idea?”

“Yes, it was her idea. She said to get an older model MX that isn’t commissioned by the city and bring him home with us. He can be in charge of babysitting when we get called out in the middle of the night. No one would harm her with an MX in charge of her. And he won’t interfere with our life either. What do you think of that idea?” John asked. 

“They work at the station day care, so they must be dependable, right?” Dorian asked. 

“It’s your job to find out. But tell them we are interested in adopting her. We could even be foster parents if they wanted to start that way. The only thing I don’t like about this whole thing is I promised I would talk in Anger Class. I’m not wild about that,” John said. 

“The captain knows how to work you well. I’m glad you’re going to get something out of Anger Class. It’ll be good for you,” Dorian said. 

“They’ll have to check out the house and stuff like that, so it’s going to take some time to get her. But, it’s a start, right?” John asked. 

“We’ll get the charging station moved tonight and then this weekend we’ll do up the trophy room for Annie. This is going to be great, John, I promise.”

“Good, now let’s talk awhile and get back to business,” John said, wearing a big smile.

~~~~~

They got back to the station and went out on a call. Every time John went to say something to Dorian, he was busy taking a call from the State. The day seemed to fly by. At seven that night, they got ready to go home and Dorian answered the phone.

“This is Dorian, how may I help you?” he asked. 

“Dorian, this is Mrs. Beckman from the State. I talked to you earlier about how good the application looked so far. We have one problem. She’s been adopted. I wasn’t aware of it, but she was adopted out yesterday. My records had not been kept up to date. So, she is in a good home with a wonderful couple that didn’t mind her past history. You should be very happy about this, Dorian.”

“I am. Thank you so much for calling me,” Dorian answered and closed the call. 

They were getting into John’s car and he said, “Bad news?”

“She’s been adopted already. Mrs. Beckman didn’t know about it. So, there is no chance of us getting Annie.”

“Dorian, I’m sorry. It sucks, but I’m glad she’s found a home,” John said. 

“That doesn’t really work for me, John. I had this all planned out,” Dorian said angrily. 

“Does it have to be a baby? And does it have to be Annie? Couldn’t it be an older baby or an older child?” John asked, hoping to raise his spirits. 

“You mean that? You would be willing to wait for another child?” Dorian asked, hopefully. 

“Of course. Now, call her back and ask her,” John suggested. 

“Mrs. Beckman? This is Dorian calling. I wondered if we could get on the list for an older baby or a young child. We’re not picky.”

“I’ll put your names in tonight and see what comes up. I’ll get back to you either tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you for calling back,” Mrs. Beckman said. 

Dorian turned to John and said, “She’s going to see what she can do.”

“Good, she’ll probably call with some news tomorrow. We can keep our fingers crossed. And we’ll move your charging station into our room anyhow, so that the room will be ready to fix up when we get news.”

“Do you feel like spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight?” Dorian asked. 

“You’re going to make me dinner, too? You are a wonder, that’s for sure,” John said as he pulled up to a red light and kissed Dorian. 

“It’ll keep me busy and that way I won’t drive you nuts. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that we need to go to the State office tomorrow and get our pictures taken and a few other things.”

“We’ll do it on our way to the station tomorrow.”

Dorian said, “Yes, Mrs. Beckman, what can I do for you?”

“We have a battered child here. She’s six months old and needs a home quickly. She’s got a broken arm and a sprained neck, but other than that, she seems in sound condition. Her parents have both signed off on the child so you wouldn’t have to worry about that. Although, she would have to stay in a foster home until you have been approved for everything. That includes seeing the psychiatrist.”

“What is her name? And how long will we have to wait?” Dorian asked. 

“Her name is Abby, not Abigail, just Abby. No middle name at all. She’s lucky she got a first name. Are you and John interested?” she asked. 

“We are interested and we’ll wait however long we have to. Do you know how long it’ll be?”

“We have to set up the appointments at the office for the two of you, then you have to see the doctor we provide and finally we have to check out the house. You do have a room for her, do I understand correctly?” Mrs. Beckman asked. 

“Set up the appointments as soon as possible for seeing you, the doctor and the house. We’ll get it done as quickly as we can and go from there. Do you think we have a good chance with this baby?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, I do, because she’s been hurt, there might be some damage from the blows to the head. Are you still interested? A doctor will give you a full report when you come in for your interview,” she said. 

“Call me back and tell us when you want to see us. I’ll be waiting,” Dorian said before he closed the call. 

“Another baby girl? What is her name?” John asked. 

“Abby, but let’s not get as excited this time because we might not pass the interview phase and the psychiatrist phase. I learned from the last time,” Dorian said. 

“Abby is a very cute name. Anything wrong with her?” John wondered. 

“She’s been battered and there might be some damage later on, but it’s a risk we’re willing to take, right?” 

“Right. How old is she?” John asked. 

“She’s six months. She has a sprained neck and a broken arm. Can you imagine doing that to a baby?”

“No, I can’t. What about the parents?” 

“John, they signed away their rights. I’m sure they are in jail as we speak. They don’t even deserve to be alive, do they?” Dorian asked. 

“No, they don’t. We’re going to have to get busy, getting things ready, just in case we do well with the interview.”

Maybe we could ask the captain if we could have off tomorrow,” Dorian suggested. 

“I’ll call her now,” John said and punched the number for Maldonado. 

“Yes, John?”

“Captain, we have to go for an interview tomorrow morning, I think. Hopefully. But we need to get the room ready for inspection. Do you think we could take a couple of days off?”

“Sure, but don’t forget tomorrow morning is Anger Class at 7:00. Be there or it won’t look good on the paperwork,” she said. 

“Thanks, Captain,” John said as he closed the call. 

“We have two days off, but tomorrow morning, I have to be in Anger Class or it won’t look good,” John explained. 

“We’ll work around it, John. Don’t worry about a thing. Are you going to actually share something tomorrow?” Dorian asked. 

“I might just do that. It’ll shock the hell out of everyone, especially, Marty.”

“Why don’t we stop at the used furniture store and get a crib tonight?” Dorian asked. 

“No spaghetti and meatballs?” John teased. 

“Yeah, when we get home,” Dorian answered. 

John pulled into the parking lot of the used furniture store and they kissed once before they got out of the car. 

“I’m trying not to get too excited, but that’s hard to do,” John confessed. 

They picked out a decently priced and looking crib and got the pieces and the mattress tied into the trunk and they were on their way home.

~~~~~

Once they moved the charging station and got the room cleaned out, they put the crib together and just stood back and looked at the room.

“Sort of looks empty and pitiful, don’t you agree?” John asked. 

“I think it looks perfect, John. Abby is going to be very happy. Now, let me go and make your dinner,” Dorian said. 

John could smell dinner cooking and was getting hungrier by the moment. He also wondered why Mrs. Beckman hadn’t called back with times. John knew something was wrong, but he didn’t want to ruin it for Dorian. 

John’s phone rang and he took the call,” Kennex?”

“Detective Kennex, this is Mrs. Beckman from the State. I’m sorry to have to call and tell you this, but Abby passed away about ten minutes ago. I knew that Dorian would take it even worse than you might so I decided to tell you. Her injuries must have been worse than the hospital thought. I’m so sorry, John. We still want to have the interview, but not tomorrow. I’m going to be busy taking care of the funeral preparations and so on. Please know that I’m sorry for both of you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Beckman,” John said and then got up and didn’t know what he was going to do. He wanted to throw up. He sure as hell didn’t want to go in and tell Dorian what had happened. But, he knew he had to tell him and soon. John walked into the kitchen and Dorian was singing a song for children and smiling. He turned and looked at John and said, “Oh my God, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you cry,” Dorian said as he pulled John into his arms. 

John hadn’t even realized he was crying. He wasn’t a crier. He hated crying, but yet he was sobbing into Dorian’s neck right then and there. 

“Talk to me, John.”

Dorian was trying to stay strong, but somehow he knew what this was about. “Abby died?”

John just sobbed harder. “Those two ought to die for killing that child. God, I can’t believe our luck, John. I just can’t believe it.” And then Dorian was sobbing along with John. 

“I’m so sorry, Dorian.”

“I’m sorry for both of us, John. It was just too good to be true, wasn’t it?” 

Both men had finally stopped sobbing and John blew his nose. “Mrs. Beckman said she’d still like to interview us, but I’m not sure now, Dorian.”

“I understand, John.”

“I don’t want us to give up, Dorian. If it means this much to us, we should still go for the interview after Abby’s funeral. We’ll go of course and we’ll get to see her before she’s gone.”

Dorian kissed John and said, “We’ll talk about it in the morning. You have to go to Anger Class tomorrow. Are you ready to face that?”

“Yes, I am. I’m suddenly so angry and I wish I could share with them about what happened. This sucks.”

Dorian shut the stove off and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

John didn’t argue one bit. Both men knew that food wasn’t an issue then. They locked up the house and shut all the lights off and got ready for bed. 

John stood and looked at himself in the mirror and wondered why he had cried so hard for someone he hadn’t even met yet. Was he getting weak? 

Dorian walked in and said, “You’re still strong John. I know you’re worried about being weak, but only a strong man would let himself go like that over someone he hadn’t even met. Come to bed.”

“You always know what to say. I love that about you.”

“Good, now let’s try and get some sleep. We’re going to be worth shit tomorrow,” Dorian said. 

“Don’t you know it?” John agreed.

~~~~~

**Anger Class**

“John, I’m sure you’re just great, but I have to ask, anyhow. How are you doing?”

John tried to smile but it didn’t happen. “I’m not doing so great today. I was going to adopt a baby girl and she died of internal injuries last night. We had the room ready for her and everything. Her so called parents beat the shit of her and she died two days later.”

Everyone in the class started to cry and John said, “I just wanted to share that and tell you that I’m really fucking angry.”

While John talked with everyone about what had happened, Dorian was in Captain Maldonado’s office telling her what had happened. She cried. Which was almost Dorian’s undoing. But he stayed strong so that he could comfort his boss. Valerie came walking in and asked, “Did something happen to John?”

“It’s private. John is fine,” Dorian answered. 

“Oh thank God. I’m sorry I barged in.” she said as she left the room. 

“John wishes to go and see the body today, if that’s all right with you,” Dorian said. 

“Dorian, that’s going to be so hard on the two of you, are you sure you want to do that?” Sandra asked. 

“Captain, she was almost our daughter, we owe it to her to be there now.”

Captain Maldonado kissed Dorian on the cheek and said, “Take as much time off as you need.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Dorian replied and walked out of the office.

~~~~~

After Dorian left, Sandra called the State to talk to Mrs. Beckman. She explained that they wanted to see Abby that morning and they were on their way. She also told her what kind and gentle men they were and she couldn’t find anyone better suited for parenthood than the two of them. Mrs. Beckman agreed with her and said she would see them when they came to visit Abby.

~~~~~

John walked out of therapy looking better then when he went in. This made Dorian feel good. He realized that John must have opened up to them. Dorian wished he had a group to go to, also.

“I love you, Dorian.”

Dorian was shocked to say the least. John said it out loud and in a public place. Dorian couldn’t believe it. 

“I love you, too, John.”

“I decided that we would pay for Abby’s cremation and take care of the service. Is that all right with you?”

“It’s more than all right with me. John, you are the best man I’ve ever met.”

“And you’re the best man I’ve ever met, too. Thank you for being here with me for this,” John answered. 

“Let’s go and see our daughter off,” Dorian said. 

John got into the car as sad as he had ever been in his life. He found it hard to believe that this little girl had touched them so deeply. 

Time would tell if they ever got to start a family, but as far as John and Dorian were concerned, Abby was theirs already. So, she would always have a family. 

The end


End file.
